The Game
by lilmissdiss
Summary: Ginny has a secret that is literally a life or death matter and what happens when Ron finds out that Ginny and Draco have been having a secret and 'DARING' relationship and gets some of the Slytherins and Gryffindors locked in a classroom together!
1. Chapter 1

Title- The Game

Rating-M

Author-lilmissdiss2008

Disclaimer- I do not own, or claim to own any of the characters that you recognize. The main idea of this story came from the Movie "Dare to Love" and some of my own situations. Please don't sue me!

Chapter one- How it Started…

Ginny Weasley sat underneath her favorite tree by the lake with her two best friends, Colin Creevey and Shadie Zabini. As sixth years they had a free period and sitting under that tree was how they usually spent it. Ginny, Colin, and Shadie had been best friends since their first year when they had been placed in Gryffindor together. Colin and Shadie had been dating since the beginning of fourth year when Colin finally confessed he had had a crush on her since the first time he laid eyes on her. Colin, Shadie, and Ginny had the type of friendship most people spend their whole life searching for. They knew know matter what they always had each other. The each played a role in the friendship and without one of them it was like the other two wasn't complete.

Ginny was the outgoing one, she liked to have fun and rarely ever turned down dares. She was the one to go to if you wanted to have fun but Ginny was also shy and didn't really like meeting new people but she did a very good job at covering that up. And after what happened to her during her second year at Hogwarts she was also very slow to trust people but if you were one of the lucky few that she chose to trust enough to become friends with you had a friend for life because once Ginny Weasley was your friend she was always there for you no matter what. She had seen so many great friendships ruined over silly little arguments and vowed to do her best to keep those silly little arguments from ruining any of her friendships.

Colin was the problem solver. If they ever needed someone to talk to Colin was the one to go to. Colin would sit for hours listening to 'girl stuff ' if he thought it would help his best friends in any way. He was the type of person you knew you could trust no matter what. Ginny and Shadie loved talking to Colin about their latest love interests, before Shadie and Colin got together of course, and regardless of the fact that he was head over heals for Shadie he would listen and give them ' a guy's point of view' on what he thought they should do, or how to get a guys attention. Colin was just that kind of person.

Shadie, like Ginny, was the fantasy of many boys at Hogwarts. She had a dark complexion, dark brown hair, and deep blue eyes that when you looked at them it looked as if you were looking into the ocean. She was very creative and loved to make scrap books with the pictures that Colin took. Shadie was a very kind natured person and always tried to help anybody that needed it. But she had an attitude out of this world.

They were all given seventh year transfiguration because in that class they were extremely advanced for their year. But today as they sat under the tree they were all worried what would happen if they failed their first exam.

"Oh come on, Gin, you know you need them too. If we fail our first test McGonagall will put us back with the sixth years, and we all know that is not a class we want to be in." Colin pleaded with his friend as he sat down trying to focus his attention on his homework but he was finding it very hard with Shadie sitting right next to him sucking a lollipop, oblivious to how she was tempting him.

"No, I'm not going to risk getting detention just because you love-sick puppies couldn't unlock your lips long enough to study last night." Ginny said teasingly at her two best friends as she looked out at some of the other students sitting by the lake or chatting lazily with their friends. It was the middle of October and it was just starting to get chilly outside and the leaves were just beginning to fall. It was the time of year when you went outside just to admire how beautiful it was.

Just as Ginny finished her sentence Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini walked up.

"What are you in detention for?" Blaise asked Ginny as him and Draco both sat down next to Shadie.

Most of the Slytherins didn't throw taunts at Shadie, Ginny, and Colin, like they did most of the Gryffindors, at fear of being attacked by either Blaise or Draco. That was one good thing about Shadie, she had a lot of power in the school because her big brother, Blaise, and her cousin, Draco, were the most popular, well respected and not to mention sexiest boys in Slytherin, which gave her, Ginny, and Colin the ability to go wherever they wanted to without having to be afraid they would run into a Slytherin and get hexed into next century just for looking at them.

"I'm not in detention yet, but not for long if your sister has anything to do with it." Ginny stated as she pulled her fiery red hair into a loose pony tail on top of her head.

"Shadie Lynn, why on earth would you try to get poor little Ginny Weasley into detention?" Blaise said sarcastically. Everybody laughed at his tone of voice when he said this. Blaise never had a problem with Ginny like Draco did, he just always ignored it when his father would talk bad about the Weasleys he figured if his dad hated them that much then they must be worth getting to know.

Blaise and Shadie's father was a death eater, along with Draco's father, and they hated everything about him. Their mother was a very sweet and kind natured woman but she was forced to marry Xavier Zabini right out of Hogwarts because their parents had arranged it when she was only five. The Zabini's are the second richest family in wizarding England and they thought they would be able to get in on the inheritance if they signed the papers fast before any better offers came up. But the first thing Xavier did when he and Crystal got married was cut off all communication between her and her parents, not as if she wanted any after everything they put her through.

Draco's family was pretty much the same, his father was a death eater and Draco loathed his very existence. Draco's mom married Draco's father because when they were still in Hogwarts he pretended to love her and want to be with her, but in reality he just needed to produce an heir fast because with his death eater lifestyle, death could come at any second, and Draco hoped his fathers would come fast. Draco's father needed an heir first of all because he wanted someone to follow his footsteps as a death eater and secondly because the Malfoy's were the richest family in wizarding England and the last thing he wanted to happen with all of that money was for the ministry to get their hands on it.

"Were trying to get her to steal the answers key to McGonagall's test tomorrow and she thinks she is going to get caught." Colin said from where he lazily ran his fingers through Shadie's Dark Brown hair.

"Your wasting your time if you think that muggle lover is brave enough to sneak around behind McGonagall's back. She's to afraid people will think even lower of her family than they already do if she gets caught." Draco said with the evilest smirk he could manage to get across his lips. Draco, being a Malfoy, had it pounded into from when he was young that the Weasleys were no good. Draco never really understood why, being as they were a pureblood family that went back almost as far as his did but, he decided he would just accept it rather than take the time to get to know any of them to find out.

Ginny jumped up from where she was sitting against the tree and yelled, " Draco Malfoy you are the most inconsiderate bastard I have ever had the displeasure of meeting, and do you honestly think you have any room to talk about my family when your Death Eater of a father is almost at the top of the auror's most wanted list!" and with that Ginny stormed off to her dormitory.

"Draco! Why did you have to start with her? I thought you agreed not to say anything to her if she doesn't say anything to you! She is my best friend and if you want to keep seeing me as much as you do your gonna have to stop acting like that." Shadie said with an attitude,even though no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't stay mad at Draco or Blaise very long.

"Look, I'm sorry for starting with her, she just makes it so easy and I've always been told the Weasleys were no good as long as I can remember so can you honestly blame me for not liking her, shadie." Draco said in a sinciere voice that not many people ever had the pleasure of hearing.

"I'll talk to you guys later I really need to go talk to Ginny." Shadie said as she got up to go to Gryffindor tower leaving Colin, Blaise and Draco behind.

Colin stayed behind because even though Shadie was his girlfriend and Ginny was his best friend he thought some things he should just let them talk alone about.

"So, Colin, how have you been treating my little sister lately?" Blaise asked with a hint of wonder in his voice as he leaned back against the tree squinting his eyes at the bright sun.

"You know I don't know how she does it every time." Draco said more to himself than anyone else.

"Look draco the best thing for you to do is to tell Ginny your sorry, because you know Shadie is going to give you the cold shoulder until you do." Colin said as he looked out at all the people swimming in the lake and remembering what Shadie looked like in her bikini.

"Fine, but only for Shadie. And I'm not going to be happy about this." Draco said as he gathered his book bag and stood up to follow them to Gryffindor tower. Draco hated a lot of things and saying sorry was definitely one of them.

Blaise and Draco followed Colin to Shadie and Ginny's room through the back way into their private dorm so nobody would see them,even though everyone knew Shadie Blasie and Draco were all family they still didn't want to see any Slytherins going into Gryffindor, not that Blaise or Draco would care, but they did it because they didn't want Shadie to have to explain to McGongall why Slytherins were in Gryffindor.

XOXO

Ginny sat on her big four poster bed flipping through one of the many scrapbooks Shadie had made for her. Shadie loved making scrapbooks with the pictures Colin took and she often made them for Ginny.

She was thinking about stealing the answer key and honestly considering it as she looked around her room and was thinking about how much bigger it was than her room at the burrow. Shadie's family is one of the wealthiest aside from the Malfoys in the wizarding world, so of course Shadie's parents had bought her a double suite which she shared with Ginny. Shadie's dad didn't like Ginny but it had nothing to do with her it was just her family name, but Shadie's mother loved Ginny just as if she were her own daughter and thought that everyone should be treated equally and not ostracized about something they could not change nor help.

In the suite they had their own personal common room, the common room was big but not as big as the Gryffindor common room. It was decorated in crème, beige, and maroon. It had a big cherry wood fireplace with a big mirror with gold outline around it above it. It had two big crème color couches ,worth more than Ginny's dad made in a year, with maroon throw pillows on them. Bookshelves lined two of the four walls in the room, one bookshelf had any book you could ever imagine in it, and the other bookshelf was dedicated completely to all the scrapbooks Shadie makes. On one of the other walls, there was a life-size portrait of Ginny and Shadie in their bikinis at the lake by the burrow. Colin had taken the picture of them over the summer when him and Shadie had visited Ginny.

Behind the portrait was a secret entrance that they had, with the help of Hermione, made without any of the teachers knowledge. The entrance was used for basically anytime Ginny and Shadie wanted to go out after curfew, and it was also used so Shadie could sneak Blaise and Draco into her room. Shadie was very close to Draco and Blaise, and even though Draco was her cousin he acted more like another big brother. Since Blaise and Draco were in Slytherin and a year above Shadie they never got to see each other much, which is why Shadie came up with the hidden entrance.

"Ginny bug, you just have to learn to ignore Draco, don't worry about him." Shadie said as she walked in and sat on Ginny's bed moving her hair out of her eyes for her. "Come on get up, you can help me make a scrapbook with the new pictures Colin just gave me." Shadie said trying to sound enthusiastic. Even though Ginny didn't show it Shadie knew that deep down it hurt her when people talked bad about her family

Just then Blaise, Draco, and Colin walked into Ginny's room. Colin walked in and sat next to Shadie on Ginny's bed, Blaise went and sat in the chair in front of her vanity where all her make-up and hair products were, and Draco just stood in the doorway looking exceedingly uncomfortable. Ginny studiously ignored all four of their gazes as she continued to flip through her scrapbook.

"Draco, don't you have something to say?" Blaise said in a stern voice that he hopped nobody would recognize. He really hated telling Draco what to do but sometimes he just needed to be pushed a little.

The room was quiet for what felt like a very long time until Draco finally said," I'm sorry." He said it so low that they barely heard him. You could tell that his pride was definitely getting to him and Draco Malfoy had a lot of pride when it came to saying sorry.

Ginny glared at him then in the sweetest voice you've ever heard she said "No worries, Malfoy. I'm over it, I don't let little things like that from little people like you bother me anymore." Ginny immediately looked back down at the scrapbook and began mindlessly flipping through it again.

"Ginny!" Colin said his voice dripping with warning. Colin knew Ginny's temper all to well and he knew that when she made the sweet voice to somebody she was pissed off at that she was about a minute away from pouncing on them.

"Fine, I'm sorry to." Ginny said sarcastically as she continued flipping through the scrapbook.

"Okay, now that we got that out of the way, Ginny have you thought anymore about that answer key?" Blaise said with a hopeful voice as he looked through all of Ginny's many hair and make-up products wondering what she did with all of them.

"Blaise I don't…" Shadie started to say but Ginny cut her off before she could finish.

"Actually yes I have, and I'll do it." Ginny said as she stood up and walked over to her closet and started flipping through her closet trying to find some clothes to wear.

"That's great Gin, but why are you changing clothes we still have one more class to go to." Shadie said as she watched Ginny pull out a pair of short blue jean shorts and a teal blue tank top out of her closet that she had bought, along with many other clothes, from working at the ice cream shop in Diagon Alley over the summer.

"If you haven't noticed yet we missed that class, and I need to be in comfortable clothes if I'm going to be sneaking into McGonagall's classroom." Ginny said as she walked into her bathroom to change clothes.

Shadie looked over on Ginny's nightstand at her lime green clock to see if they really had missed Advanced Transfiguration. That was the only class that she had with Ginny, Draco, Colin, and Blaise and was therefore her favorite class.

"Looks like were gonna get top marks on our first exam after all." Blaise said in a boastingly sort of voice as he got up to walk over to the door. "Well, I guess I'll see ya'll later, call us when you get the key."

"Where do you think your going?" Ginny said as she walked out of the bathroom and over to her vanity to fix her hair and touch up her make-up.

"What?" Blaise said with a very confused look on his face as he turned to face Ginny.

"We need a way to communicate."

"Yea, I still don't get it. What are you talking about?" Blaise said as he leaned against the doorframe.

"I mean a way for me to let ya'll know if I get caught or if I need someone to cause a distraction or something along those lines because if I get caught stealing the answers to a major exam they'll send me straight home and owl all my belongings." Ginny said as she rolled her eyes and put a charm on her hair to make it straight and shiny.

"I can help with that." Draco said with a sort of smirk as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a snitch. The snitch didn't look like a normal one, it was Green and in little silver letters said 'Draco Malfoy' on the side of it.

"What's that supposed to be?" Colin said from where he was sitting on the bed playing with Shadie's hands.

"It's a snitch, I made it myself." Draco said in a sort of bragging manner walking over and handing it to Shadie so she could look it over.

"I realize that, but what does it do." Ginny said a bit impatiently as she turned to face Draco for the first time since she had returned to the room. She couldn't help but notice how when the sun from the window hit him just right it made him glow. Ginny quickly found herself getting lost in his eyes and banished all of those thoughts that she was having.

"If you get caught or need help you simply write a message and stick it in the snitch and it will automatically appear in front of me, or whoever you tell it to." Draco said with a smirk as he noticed Ginny staring at him.

"Could you please go somewhere else to do that, like the hotel in Hogsmead." Ginny said trying not to laugh as she looked over trying to focus her attention on something other than Draco and seen Shadie and Colin snogging each other intimately on her bed.

"Shadie Lynn Zabini you better stop that right this instance! Just because I said I approved of him does not mean I want to see this kind of thing, you are still my baby sister." Blaise said standing up and turning around so he could avoid seeing his sister get up an walk into her room holding hands and laughing with Colin.

"Yea well I guess I better get going before McGonagall comes back in her classroom, right now she is in a meeting with Hermione's parents. They found the Daily Prophet in Hermione's room and read about the Death Eaters and they just about had a bloody heart attack." Ginny said taking the snitch from Draco and walking into Gryffindors common room smiling happily to herself as she noticed some of the stares she was getting.

Ginny walked down he corridor singing her new favorite song, Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects, that she had first heard on a muggle radio her dad had brought home as she started making her way to McGonagall's classroom.

A/N Hey everybody! This is my first fan fic so I hope you like it. I didn't want to end it this short but the next part would've made it to long so I'll just leave it off here and if ya'll like it review and I'll keep updating! Well I guess that's it for now, comments and suggestions are always welcome because like I said this is my first fan fic and I'm sure it has a lot of desired work but hey everybody has to start somewhere! Review! If you wasn't that interested in this chapter just stay with me I promise it'll get better I have a really good idea of where this story is going! Some of the ideas in this story came from butterfly kisses03 she helped me come up with the whole Idea but she has a couple of other fan fics that she's working on right now so I'm just going to take over this story. I promise by the end of the story you'll love it! Anyway enough blabbing laterz! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to update but I had the whole chapter wrote and was about to post it when I erased it all and I couldn't get it back up. It was horrible. Then my aunt went into the hospital and had a baby 2 months early. My life has been pretty hectic. Well, thanks for all the great reviews and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters you recognize from J.K Rowling's Harry Potter books.**

**Chapter 2 The meeting**

"Oh come on Hermione, please let us see it." Ron pleaded with one of his best friends, Hermione, to let him and Harry, his other best friend, see her essay on the antidote for viper tooth venom. Ron looked down at his blank piece of parchment then over at Harry's wishing he would have paid attention in Potions.

"No, Ronald, it is high time that you and Harry start doing your own homework. Ya'll are in seventh year now and I honestly can't remember one assignment that I didn't have to help you on our do for you. This is our last year at Hogwarts and once we graduate, I won't be able to be at your job telling you how to do everything." Hermione said in her know it all tone as she continued to read the Daily Prophet. She always did everything she could to help Ron and Harry with everything. In her opinion it was time that they started doing their own work.

"Hermione, you know just as well as we do that Snape gives us these essay's just because he likes to see us waste our time. He doesn't actually grade them. If you don't let us see yours we'll be late for dinner." Harry said hoping he could coax her into letting them copy it. Harry had been having a hard time concentrating lately with everything that had been going on with Voldermort. The war was at its peak and he knew that his meeting with Voldermort could come at any time, and that scared him.

"Harry its only 3:30. Dinner isn't for another two hours. Oh goodness, speaking of the time I had better get going. My parents requested a meeting with Dumbledore and wanted me to attend." Hermione said as she started to gather her things together.

"What would your parents want a meeting with Dumbledore for?" Ron said in a worried voice. He couldn't imagine why Hermione's muggle parents would want to come all the way to Hogwarts for a meeting with Dumbledore.

"I don't know. I'm actually quite anxious to find that out myself. I hope nothings happened. I suppose I had better get going, I don't want to be late. See you at dinner." Hermione said as she began to walk towards the door.

"Good luck." Harry called out from where he was sitting next to Ron. It completely baffled him that Hermione's parents would want a meeting with Dumbledore now. It was her last year at Hogwarts and her parents had never so much ah tried to communicate with Dumbledore.

Hermione paused at the doorway and turned around and looked at her two best friends. "Here you go." Hermione said as she walked back and handed them her essay. "But, I expect you to actually read it, not just use a spell to copy it onto your paper." She said with a smile as she turned and walked out of the door. Hermione loved her best friends and no matter how hard she tried to be stern with them at times, she just couldn't sit back and watch them fail. She was smiling to herself a she walked out of the door.

"What we do without her." Ron said as he started to copy her essay onto his parchment while actually trying to read it.

"Well, for starters we would actually have to pay attention in class, get ourselves out of binds, and fail most of our assignments." Harry said as he started to laugh at even the thought of Hermione not being there with them. Without Hermione it wouldn't be the same, and he didn't even want to think about it.

"Sounds wicked boring." Ron said with a little laugh. Ron looked up from his paper and started to stare blankly at the wall.

"What's the matter Ron." Harry said noticing Ron begin to stare blankly into space.

"I was just thinking about what Hermione said. You know, about this being our last year at Hogwarts and everything." Ron said as he looked back down at his parchment to finish copying the essay. He never really thought of this as being the last year they will be at Hogwarts. That was a very depressing thought.

"Yea, I can't believe it. This has been the closest thing I've had to a home my whole life and my time here is almost over." Harry said in a very depressed tone of voice. Harry, trying to keep himself from thinking about it, began to copy the essay again.

It was silent, except for the scratching of their quills for what seemed like hours but was really only a couple of minutes. It wasn't an awkward silence, just kind of a reflecting back sadness kind of silence.

"Is Ginny sick?" Harry said trying to break the silence.

"I don't know. Why?" Ron said in a defensive sort of way. Ginny was his only little sister and to think that something might be wrong with her was something Ron took very seriously.

"Just wondering. I didn't see her in Transfiguration today so I figured you might know where she was. But, I'm sure she's fine. She's probably just somewhere with Colin and Shadie." Harry said quickly trying to dismiss the fact that something could possibly be wrong with Ginny. Harry knew all to well how protective Ron was and he did not feel the need to search the whole school over, until they found her, on an empty stomach.

"Yea, your probably right. I'm getting kind of hungry. Are you done copying Hermione's essay?" Ron said as he leaned back in the chair and started to rub his stomach.

"Yea, we should probably go put all our stuff up and get ready for dinner." Harry said as he and Ron started to gather there things and head out the door.

XOXOXO

Hermione couldn't help but wonder what the meeting was about as she walked towards Dumbledore's office. The more she thought about it the more worried she got. She found herself completely lost in thought when all of a sudden she turned a corner and ran right into someone, making her drop all of her things.

She quickly bent down to retrieve all of her belongings when she realized who she ran into. Blaise Zabini. Hermione didn't really know Blaise, all she knew was that he was Shadie's brother, and a Slytherin.

"Oh, sorry." Hermione said quickly as she started to pick up her books and put them in her bag. Since he was a Slytherin she waited for him to throw an insult at her. She was ready for anything that he would throw out at her, or at least she thought she was.

"No worries Hermione, we all have our clumsy days." Blaise said as he bent down and handed her, her charms book.

"Thanks." was all she managed to get out. She stood up and just couldn't help but stare into his dark eyes. Why was he acting so nice? She figured he would curse her for bumping into him, but he didn't.

Blaise just stood there and smiled once he realized she was staring at him.

Hermione quickly spat out, "Thanks again." as she ran off towards Dumbledore's office. She was kind of embarrassed because he noticed her staring at him. She couldn't help but remember how her stomach got butterflies in it when his hand brushed hers when she took the book from him. She quickly banished these thoughts as she approached Dumbledore's office. What was she thinking, he was a Slytherin.

When Hermione finally reached the portrait that Dumbledore's office was hidden behind she began to feel nervous. Despite her nerves she reached out and tickled the banana in the fruit bowl and said 'sour lollipop' . When McGonagall told her about the meeting she told her what the password to get into Dumbledore's office was. Not many people knew where Dumbledore's office was hidden, much less the password, so that made Hermione feel important.

When the portrait swung open Hermione stepped onto the stairs that where spiraling upwards. She was amazed when she walked into the room. She had heard Harry talk about what it looked like but she didn't expect what she saw. It had bigger bookshelves than she could have ever imagined, a big fireplace, much like the one in Ginny and Shadie's room, big tables with all sorts of gizmos and gadgets, and portraits of all the previous headmasters all over the walls.

Hermione barely had time to take it all in when her mother, who had been sobbing for what looked like quite some time, wrapped her in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Hermione, sweetie we were so worried! We came as soon as we found out." Hermione's mother said as she continued to hold onto her daughter. Mrs. Granger was a petite woman with long silky black hair. She had hazel eyes and normally wore a warm friendly smile.

"What? What's going on Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione said in a worried voice. For the life of her she couldn't figure out what could have gotten her parents upset enough to come all the way to Hogwarts. By now, her father had came up and wrapped her in a hug also, although his was much softer than her mother's.

"As soon as you're ready you can have a seat and we will answer any question that you may have." Dumbledore said as he stood up and motioned towards three comfortable looking chairs in front of his desk.

Hermione took the seat in between her parents. She was still curious as to what the meeting was about and why her mother was crying. She was worried but she tried not to show it.

"Now, Mr. and Mrs. Granger we understand your concerns but we assure you that Hermione is safe here at Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall said a bit impatiently from where she was seated next to Dumbledore. It was quite obvious that McGonagall thought this meeting was nonsense.

"What concerns?" Hermione said standing up raising her voice. Normally she would never even think about raising her voice at any of the four people seated next to her but she let her curiosity get the better of her.

"Hermione, if you would please take your seat we can begin discussing this in a calm and reasonable manner." Dumbledore said in the calm and steady voice that he always spoke in.

"Sorry professor." Hermione said as she took her seat cursing herself for losing her temper. She was normally very level headed and she was quite embarrassed about how she said that.

"Hermione, you seem to have left an issue of the Daily Prophet lying carelessly around, and your parents happened to stumble across it and read it. They were very concerned when the read about the death eaters and Voldermort. Thus, causing them to arrange this meeting." Professor McGonagall said looking at Hermione with a disappointed look for acting so carelessly. Hermione was one of her favorite students and a member of her house and she really didn't not expect her to do something that would risk the exposure of the entire magical world.

Hermione didn't speak, she just looked at the floor, disappointed with herself for leaving something like that lying around in a muggle community.

"Okay, for starters, what is these death eating things? Who is this Voldermort character, and what in the bloody hell is Azkaban?" Mr. Granger said with his voice rising with each word. You could tell that he had been waiting for some time to ask these questions. He seemed somewhat angry. Hermione thought that McGonagall, Dumbledore, and her parents had talked a little before she got there.

"Mr. Granger, nothing ever got solved by yelling. Now, Voldermort is the darkest, evilest wizard in the world. Death eater's are Voldermort's followers and Azkaban is like a muggle prison only much worse." Professor McGonagall said casually as she did a spell to make the fire in the fireplace blaze into life.

It got very silent for a few moments before Mrs. Granger finally spoke up. "I'm not sure I understand." She said very slowly. She waited a few moments before continuing. "What does any of this have to do with our daughter? In the newspaper it all sounded like anyone could be attacked at any moment by these people and your just making it all sound so simple." Mrs. Granger finished very slowly as she looked over at Hermione.

"Mrs. Granger your daughter, along with everyone else in the wizarding world is in grave danger as long as Lord Voldermort is still alive and has followers." Dumbledore said looking from Mr. Granger to Mrs. Granger and then to Hermione sympathetically.

"Grave danger? Our daughter is in grave danger and you didn't so much as feel it was necessary to inform us of this. Hermione could be killed at any moment and you people don't even have the common courtesy to fill us in on our own daughters life! I'm outraged!" Mr. Granger yelled in anger as he stood up. "Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, thank you for seeing us but I have heard more than enough about this." He said with fake sincerity as he turned to face Hermione. "Sweetie go pack your things, your not staying in this place any longer, your coming home right away with me and you mother."

"Daddy, no! I can't leave Hogwarts. Please don't make me go." Hermione said with tears falling down her face. She knew how her father was and when he said something he meant it. She didn't know what to think of any of this. She just threw herself in her mother's lap and started crying recklessly. By this point she didn't even care what McGonagall or Dumbledore would think of her crying uncontrollably.

"Mr. Granger, I assure you that Hermione is safer at Hogwarts than she could ever be in the muggle world without any protection." McGonagall said rising to her feet also. She didn't think twice about how her temper was beginning to flare. She just didn't care.

"We are her protection! She was perfectly fine before she came here and she will be perfectly fine once she leaves!" Mr. Granger said, outraged that McGonagall was trying to tell him what to do with his daughter. He could feel the tears starting to sting his eyes as he thought of would could of happened to Hermione but he was determined not to show them.

"Hermione is one of the brightest witches of her year, she has such a promising future ahead of her as a healer, auror, or anything else she might choose to do. This is her last year at Hogwarts and as her parent you should want what is best for her."

"All I've ever wanted is what was best for her!"

"Well taking away her future, her friends, and the place she has called home for the last seven years of her life sure is a very odd way of showing it!" McGonagall said sitting back down. She was starting to feel a bit embarrassed that she was losing her temper like that but she was to outraged to really care at the moment.

All Hermione could do was cry. She didn't know what was going on, she was so upset. Two of the people that she respected most in the world where yelling at each other. She just didn't know what to do except let her mother hold her. She was just so confused at how fast this was all happening.

Mr. Granger stood up and walked over to the fireplace. He stared at the fire for a long moment then placed his hand on the mantle and turned to face McGonagall, with silent tears running down his face. "Do you have any children of your own Professor McGonagall?" Hermione's dad said as he looked over at Hermione sadly as if he would never see her again and was trying to remember every little detail about her.

"No I'm afraid not." McGonagall said as she looked down at the floor. Children was something she always wanted but she couldn't have any. That was a big part of the reason she decided to become a professor.

Professor Dumbledore decided that he should just sit back and let them continue. He reasoned that if he didn't there would always be tension between them because of what they never said to each other. So, he just sat there quietly listening to what each of them had to say. Of course, if they got to out of hand then he would have to intervene but right now he thought that this was the best way for them to work out their differences, to talk about it.

"Well, then I can't expect you to understand what was going through my mind when I read the headlines of your newspaper and seen things like _Voldermort still at large, keep your kids close to you, magical world still in danger, _and _ten death eaters sighted but they managed to get away._ The only thing I could think of was that there was some serial killer and all I could picture was my baby girl hiding in a corner from the man that everyone was scared of. As you know I'm not from your world therefore I'm not familiar with the type of people that reside in it but what I do know, is that I am not going to let my daughter be put in danger thousands of miles away from me where even if she needed my help there would be no way for me to get to her before someone else did." Mr. Granger said as he walked over and sat back down in his chair and put his head in his hands.

Hermione was in shock. She had never seen her father cry before and she honestly hoped she would never have to see it again. Her mum started to pat her fathers back trying to comfort him as she was still holding Hermione with silent tears running down her own cheeks.

"Mr. Granger I cannot even begin to imagine what could possibly be going through a fathers mind when he finds out something could be wrong with his child. I can assure you that Hermione is in the safest place she could possibly be at this point in time. I know you love your daughter and only want what is best for her but, I don't believe that making her leave Hogwarts is it." Professor McGonagall said looking directly into Mr. Granger's eyes sincerely. They were talking now as if there was no one else in the room. McGonagall didn't do it often but she was definitely having a heart to heart with Mr. Granger.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I shouldn't of just came here like this. I didn't even think of how my concerns would affect you. I probably interrupted you schooling and embarrassed you beyond belief. I really should of thought more of you and your administrators that if you were in danger here that would have let me know. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall thank you for seeing us. I'm sorry for wasting your time." Mr. Granger said as he looked from Hermione to Dumbledore and then McGonagall. He was sincerely sorry about losing his temper, especially in front of his wife and daughter.

Hermione got up from where she was sitting on her mothers lap and she went and sat on her fathers lap. She wrapped him in a big affectionate hug. "Daddy, I love you and mum so much. I know you were worried and its my fault. I should've told you what was going on here and maybe we could of avoided all of this. I'm truly sorry." Hermione said as she continued to hug her father.

"Its okay. We both could have done something to prevent it, but neither of us did. I just want you to know that me and your mum just want what is best for you. We want to know what's going on in your life. We love you." He said as he kissed her forehead.

Dumbledore decided that now that they had all worked out all of their problems and said everything on their minds that he should speak up now. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger I want you both to know that you are always welcome at Hogwarts. If you ever have any questions or concerns don't hesitate to owl us or visit the school again. Have we answered all of your questions? The portkey can't be accessed again after two hours of being open given the circumstances. So, if that's all settled…" Dumbledore said in his usual calm and pleasant voice with a smile.

"Yes, thank you for all of your help. We are very grateful that Hermione is being taken care of here." Mrs. Granger interrupted Dumbledore as she stood up.

"Anytime, it was very nice to meet both of you. I love to see parents who care as much as you both do." Dumbledore said. He thought it was important for him to let them know that he thought they were good parents. After all, they were probably a little embarrassed after everything was said and done. The least he could do was compliment them. "Professor McGonagall could you please escort Mr. and Mrs. Granger to the portkey and make sure it gets shut properly. I would very much appreciate it." He said as he looked over at Professor McGonagall.

"Certainly." McGonagall said. With that she made her way to the door but before she left out she was sure to give Hermione a reassuring smile that she was certain she needed.

"Oh, I hate saying goodbye." Mrs. Granger said as she hugged her daughter. "But, I guess I have to sooner or later." She paused for a moment and looked at Hermione. " Bye angel. I love you. If you need something or just someone to talk to remember I'm your mum, talking about your problems is in my job description." She said playfully trying to make Hermione feel better. When Hermione hugged her again she started to feel her eyes fill up with tears. "Well, I guess we better get going honey." She said to her husband trying hard not to start crying again. She then kissed Hermione one last time shook Dumbledore's hand and started towards the door.

"Bye mum. Bye dad. It was so good to see both of you." Hermione said, determined not to cry again. She didn't get to see her parents often and she didn't want them to see her cry when she did.

"Bye darling, We'll see you over Christmas." Mr. Granger said and with that they exchanged hugs again, he flashed a smile and nod at Dumbledore and he followed his wife out of the room.

"Professor Dumbledore, when you get finished I think there is something you might want to look into." McGonagall said as she poked her head back through the door that Mr. and Mrs. Granger walked out of.

Dumbledore gave her a questioning look before she continued.

"Someone has flooded the west corridor that my classroom is on."

"I see. I won't be long in here then I will be right down there." Dumbledore said as he smiled warmly.

McGonagall left the room leaving only Dumbledore and Hermione in there. It was quiet except for the noise of Dumbledore rummaging through his desk drawer.

"Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore asked Hermione as he held out a jar full of his favorite lemon flavored candy. Which was apparently what he was looking for.

Hermione gratefully accepted it. She didn't realize just how hungry she was until after she had ate it. It was nearing 5 O'clock which meant it was almost time for dinner. She couldn't believe the meeting had lasted over an hour. She waited patiently for Dumbledore to continue speaking.

"Now, Miss Granger, do you understand the gravity of what just took place?" Professor Dumbledore said in his calm usual voice.

"Yes sir." Hermione said quietly as she looked down. She was to embarrassed about what had just happened to meet his eyes, so she continued to stare at the floor.

"Hermione, dear, leaving such an important article from our world lying around carelessly was very irresponsible. Can you imagine what would've happened if someone other than your parents would have found that?" Dumbledore said looking at Hermione.

"I'm sorry professor." Hermione said still looking down. She didn't know what to say. She had risked the exposure of the magical world. She was feeling more guilt than anything.

"As long as you realize what could have happened, you are free to go." Dumbledore said as he began to rise to his feet and he gave her a little reassuring smile.

Hermione quickly got up and walked out of the room, relieved it was over. She was feeling ashamed of how careless she had been and decided to skip dinner and just go straight to bed.

**xoxo**

Ginny peered around the corner to make sure that the corridor McGonagall's classroom was on was empty. It was 4 O'clock so her meeting with Dumbledore and Hermione's parents should have just started. So, she figured she had plenty of time before McGonagall would return to her classroom, therefore leaving her plenty of time to get the answer key.

Ginny hurried down the corridor and into McGonagall's class. When she entered the room she quickly shut the door behind her. Relieved that she had made it this far without being caught , Ginny collapsed into the big tall backed, cushioned, red chair behind McGonagall's desk.

After sitting there for about a minute, Ginny's thoughts began to drift back to that day when Madame Pomfrey told her the news. She began to think how she had changed and what was different in her life since she found out. She quickly banished all of those thoughts as she felt a tear fall down her cheek.

Eager to get the answer key and leave she began to search through McGonagall's desk drawers, trying hard to put everything back the way she found it. As soon as she got sight of the answer key, she quickly stuck it into her pocket and started making her way to the door. She was feeling very pleased with herself, until she seen the doorknob start turning. Someone was coming into the room.

Ginny quickly ran and hid in the first place she could think of, under McGonagall's desk. She cursed herself for hiding there when she seen Madame Pomfrey walking directly towards her. She thought for sure she was going to get caught when Madame Pomfrey sat down behind McGonagall's desk.

Remembering the snitch, she quickly reached into her pocket and got it out. When she opened it up it had a small piece of parchment in it and a miniature quill. She reached in and grabbed the parchment and quill and quickly scribbled a note to Shadie, _Shades its Gin. I need your help! Madame Pomfrey is sitting at McGonagall's desk, and I'm hiding under it! You have got to get her out of here! _Ginny hurriedly stuck the parchment and quill back in the snitch and whispered Shadie Zabini into its wing, and it disappeared.

Ginny was actually quite impressed when the snitch appeared back in front of her. She didn't figure something that Draco invented would work that well. She quickly opened the note and began to read it. _Sorry Gin, wish I could help but me and Colin are both in detention with Snape for kissing in class. You knew that. Try Draco. Good luck Gin, let me know as soon as you get out of there. Love ya. _

Ginny wanted to scream. How could Shadie tell her to ask Draco for help. He probably wanted her to get expelled. That would just be one less Weasley he would have to worry about. She wrote Shadie back again _Oh my goodness! Do you honestly think that he would help me. He probably wouldn't even poor water on me if I was on fire! Shadie you gotta find some way to help me! _

Almost as soon as she sent the snitch away it appeared back in front of her. _Tell him you dare him to. He is just like you Gin, he won't turn down a dare._

Ginny was furious that Shadie seriously wanted her to ask Malfoy for help. She couldn't believe this. Ginny's train of thought was lost as Madame Pomfrey's foot almost hit her right in the head. She scooted back as far as she could and decided that Draco was her only chance so she wrote him a note. _Malfoy, this is Ginny. As much as I hate to say this, I need your help. I dare you to cause a distraction in the west corridor on the 3rd floor. _

After Ginny sent it she started to wish more than anything that Shadie wouldn't have gotten into detention. She has a lot of pride and likes to do everything for herself so, she really hated having to ask for help.

Within about a minute the snitch appeared in front of her again. She opened it up and read it, _Only if you do a dare in return._

At this point in time Ginny hated him more than anything in the world. But, she wrote him back despite how much she just wanted to beat the bloody hell out of him. _Fine I'll do one of your little bloody dares! Just hurry up, Pomfrey is in here and I'm about to get caught!_

She couldn't believe him! Did he think this was a game? She sat there for what seemed like forever listening to Pomfrey read aloud, then she heard someone sling the door to McGonagall's classroom open.

"Madame Pomfrey someone flooded the corridor. I think someone slipped down. They're on their way to the hospital wing, but I saw you go in here so I cam to get you. Come quick I think they're hurt." A frantic boy, that Ginny recognized to be a boy named Frankie Madden from her year, yelled as he ran in and grabbed Madame Pomfrey's hand and started to lead her out of the room.

As soon as Ginny saw her leave the room and start to head towards the hospital wing, she ran out of the room and didn't stop running until she got to Gryffindor tower.

**A/N I hope you liked it! Again, I'm so sorry about the wait. Review, Review, Review!**


End file.
